Police Academy
by Carly Lou
Summary: AH. Rose is a troubled teenager with a bad past. When she gets into trouble at school she ends up at the Police Academy. The academy is a tough place and not everone passes. When she meets Officer Belikov who is a cold, harsh man, will she be able to break him? Will she finally feel like she finally belongs somewhere in the world and will she find true love in unexpected places?


**Police Academy**

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome to Saint Vladimir's Police Academy for young people"

Blah, blah, blah

That was all that I could think right now.

I had been sent to this stupid school by the Police who insisted that I blew up the science labs in my school. I of course disagree for I believe that they needed a makeover and its not my fault that I accidently left the gas taps on and left the room and it also wasn't my fault that I accidently lit a cigarette outside, smoked it and then threw the butt into the room blowing it up.

Ok maybe it was my fault LOL

It was also a dare that went horribly wrong

I got suspended obviously. It was the 5th school this year that I had been thrown out of and my mother seems to have had enough of my antics and has sent me to this stupid school which is my idea of prison by the looks of it. It was dark, black and the main building resembled the tower of London back in the middle ages.

I was brought back to reality with everybody staring at me

"WHAT?" I snapped at them

"Miss Hathaway that is not how you speak to us and that is definitely not how you will speak to your peers, are we clear?" I looked over to who had spoken and it was some tall arsehole with these deep brown eyes and his expression said "Don't fuck with me or you die"

I had to laugh which again earned me a very disapproving look

"Miss Hathaway I suggest you be very careful to what you say and what you do for I will be there every moment that you slip up and I will be here to deliver the punishment for it, am I clear Miss Hathaway?" He asked

I rolled my eyes "Whatever Comrade" I said

His eyes narrowed but he carried on and pretended it didn't phase him at all

After he went throw the introduction and the school schedule and the rules and regulations he dismissed everybody to their rooms.

"Not so fast Hathaway" he said. SHIT.

I plastered on my man eater smile and turned to face him "Wassup Comrade?" I asked playing it cool

He yanked my arm painfully and yelled in my face "I don't like you, have you got that Hathaway. You will also address me by my appropriate title of Officer Belikov and I also would like to say you need to take this school seriously. There will be no more swearing, no smoking, no alcohol and absolutely no sex, I know you are a first class whore and I expect you to respect what the rules are of this school and not get into bed with everything that has a dick and moves".

He was starting to piss me off. I was not a whore.

He continued "I know about you and know exactly why you are here. I made sure to know that I personally read your file and approved you to this academy. I also know that you are a complete bitch and have no time for authority. Well you'd better start getting used to it young lady because its all you are getting. I also know that if you get thrown out of here you will have no where else to go because lets face it your mother could not give a fuck about you because she hates your guts. What does it feel like Hathaway? What does it feel like knowing that no one gives two shits about you?" he smiled cruelly.

I swallowed back tears no way was this arsehole gonna break me

I nodded and turned on my heel and left

I finally found my room after searching for like forever and I realise that my belongings had already been brought up to my room. I was alone, just like I had been my entire life.

Arsehole or not Belikov was right I had no one to care about me, no one missed me when I was gone or when I came back. Hell my mother never even so much as hugged me let alone looked after me. She said that I was a reincarnation of the devil and that I would never fit in with life and I would never reach my goals or get anywhere because I was a failure to life. She also hated me because she blames me for my little brother's death.

Three years ago when I was about 13 and my little brother Mason was about 8 were sat at home waiting for my mother to come home from work and I was cooking dinner like she had asked me to do. I was doing well and then some teenagers who were messing around decided to start throwing stones at the house. I went outside to yell at them and finally scared them off. A lot of time had passed since then and I turned back to the house to go in and noticed that the door had blown shut on me. I tried to get the door open and that's when I noticed the smoke through the window in the kitchen. I began to panic and realise that there was a fire in there. I screamed for Mason to open the door and when I heard his terrified screams from inside I threw my body against the door and I did this repeatedly until the door finally splintered and I was able to get in.

The whole house was covered in smoke and I was frantically trying to find Mason. I realised I was getting closer as I heard his screams of terror and I ran towards him through the smoke. I found that he was trapped inside the kitchen and couldn't get out so I fought my way in. I was close enough that I could see him and realised that the fire was spreading slowly towards the gas stove and cried out as I knew what was going to happen. I tried to grab Mason but at the same time there was a loud bang and I was thrown backwards in the blast. As soon as I recovered I ran straight back towards the kitchen that was now fully on fire and screamed Mason's name but there was no reply. All that was there was Mason's burnt body all bloodied and all the skin singed off. I picked him up and started crying, I was so scared I started to try and find a way out of the house but as the kitchen was next to the front door it was surrounded my way out. I looked behind me and noticed the stairs and realise that my only way out would be up.

So I ran up the stairs with a dead Mason in my arms and ran for the nearest window. I could hear sirens in the distance from outside and realised that help had arrived. I could also hear my mother's screams as she was frightened for her children's lives. I arrived at the first floor window and with no hesitation I threw my body at the window smashing it. I then with Mason still tightly in my arms closed my eyes and jumped.

I don't remember much after that because I blacked out before I hit the ground but when I came round in the hospital I remembered everything and cried silently. I vowed to myself that I would never cry again after that day because nothing would ever compare to the pain that day had brought. I also remember that, that day was also the last day that my mother spoke to me. I know she hated me before, I know she favoured Mason but I was now the blame for his death as well. That was also the day that my life went completely down hill because to forget the pain I would go out and get drunk and high and I had to make my own way in life.

Coming out of my flashback I realise I was crying. I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes and noticed it was now dark and I was supposed to have been in bed long ago. I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight so I just lay own in my uncomfortable bed and watched the night go by.

Although I got no sleep my alarm still went off and I got out of bed and looked in the mirror only to wish that I hadn't bothered looking in it. I looked dreadful from the lack of sleep but to be honest I haven't had a proper sleep since the night of Mason's death. I shook my thoughts away and got reay for the day.

I walked into the mess hall like a zombie and I didn't feel like eating so I went straight to an empty table and sat down.

I must have only been sat there for like 5 minutes when I heard people close by talking

"Who is that sat at our table?" on voice said

"It doesn't matter its just a table. Lets go and introduce ourselves" the other voice said

Just perfect

The next thing I know these two people have sat opposite me

"Hi I'm Lissa and this is my boyfriend Christian" Lissa said

"Hi I'm Rose" I replied

Cue awkward silence

"What up dudes and dudettes" another new voice said

"Ah this is Adrian and Eddie. Guys this is Rose" Lissa introduced us

"So then little Cadet what are you in for then?" Adrian asked me

"None of your business" I said back

The next 15 minutes went like that and we all talked about life and stuff, mainly mine but I was thankful when it was over but I was also feeling better because for the first time in years I actually had people I could relate to and call friends in some way.

I headed of to the gym for my first class in my shorts and tank top and noticed that defence class was with the arsehole. I really regret eating now as I was starting to feel a little faint and the lack of sleep was not helping the situation and neither was the fact that I was on my time of the month.

Great

Belikov called everyone over to the middle of the room and started showing a few defensive moves and the class was imitating them. I however was just stood there not really joining in because I was too exhausted both mentally and physically.

"Hathaway" his voice barked

"I want to have a word with you after class" he stated angrily

"Can't wait" I replied sarcastically

After class was over people dispersed out of the gym just leaving him and I in the gym.

"So what's wrong with you" he asked genuinely

"Nothing" I shrugged

He gave me a level look which showed he clearly didn't believe me so I went with my next option

"I'm fine, I'm on my period so I'm not feeling too good" I tried

He rolled his eyes yet again and said "I know you are still lying and a woman using her womanly problems as a way of getting out of things is just plain weak. I need to train you Hathaway" He said

"Yeah sure because I can be tamed" I said suggestively

His eyes grew dark "You will train with me for two hours before and two hours after school everyday I run a tight ship here Miss Hathaway and I am not going to let you ruin that do you understand?" he said

I nodded not happy with the situation obviously and he headed towards the door

Then he stopped and said "Next time we have a conversation Hathaway make sure your tampon string is not hanging out of those incredibly short shorts of yours that are also against the dress code" he smirked

I looked down embarrassed "How the hell did I miss that?" I asked myself whilst trying to correct my mistake.

I looked back at him and he was still smirking "This is war Belikov. I promise to make your life absolute hell while I am here and I will break you and make you want to question yourself. Now let me ask you a question... Am I clear?"

We glared at each other before he stalked off giving me one last deadly glance as he left

What an Arsehole


End file.
